Conventional water filter pitchers typically include a plastic housing that fits into the top of the pitcher. The plastic housing carries a filter insert that holds a filtration media, such as activated carbon. In operation, a user can pour water into the top of the pitcher and through the plastic housing to treat the water using the filter insert. As the water passes through the filter insert, the activated carbon removes particulates and certain chemicals from the water (e.g., chlorine). Once filtered, the water enters the bottom of the pitcher and is ready for consumption.